


"You're Satan."

by fickensteinn



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Drabble challenge 19: "You're Satan." with our Devil!John.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"You're Satan."

_“And then the fallen angel came  
To heal the pain inside her heart  
Her broken heart_

_She closed her eyes and saw his goodness  
And the truth  
She’s not alone  
He’s always there_

_She’s in love with the devil  
She’s in love with Lucifer  
This is her revenge for all the years of hate and tears_

_Fire is falling from the sky  
She’s burning down her past  
She starts a new life  
To hell with Jesus Christ”  
BlutEngel - Lucifer_

–

You had been humming that song from the German gothic rock band Blutengel for the whole week and you felt bad for not finding out about the band sooner. Their music was excellent, they had dance-able songs but also some dark and romantic ones. One of the most easiest bands you were currently listening, a nice shade of… pastel black so to say, in between all the death and black metal you normally listened to.

Ever since what happened in your hometown, everyone at work had noticed a change in you. You were known as an easy going gal with a dark sense of humor to begin with, but now everybody said that you were absolutely beaming. When you had simply answered that "being in love can do that to ya", they almost flipped - ever since you started to work in that music complex of different clubs and gigplaces, you had been single, and now you suddenly had a boyfriend. The whole term made you snicker every time you heard someone ask about your boyfriend. Yeah, Lucifer was totally a “boy"friend.

Asking about what he did for living, you had to improvise a bit. You decided on a “alternative artist”, and that his name was John, but he preferred to use his artist name, Lucifer. That made some of the guys at work roll their eyes and called him an edge lord and you were given weird looks when you busted to laugh when one of the noted that “he must have no imagination at all, setting on Lucifer as an artist name.” Oh, if they only knew. They wouldn’t believe you, but you didn’t care, since you weren’t going to tell.

It was your free night off, and one of the work privileges was free tickets to certain shows like for this one local industrial goth band. You had dressed up to your new set of matching leather pants and a leather top with a delicious cleavage, your black hair recently dyed and silky shining, with your cat eyeliner, smokey eyes and blood red lipstick. You had been smiling all night at the club, since your, heh, boyfriend, had promised to join you for a night of debauchery. Or your basic weekend night with him, basically.

The pre-party with a DJ was already going on, club was filling up nicely, and you were standing next to the staff only -area with your beer, your good work buddy Frank joining you. You had pet named him Alice, since he was the spitting image of a younger Alice Cooper, and he loved it, him being one of his biggest idols. Some others used it too, but mostly in a mocking way, since he was gay, and that irritated the shit out of you. Alice was also the only one who hadn’t made fun of your “edge lord boyfriend Lucy”, and you loved him for that.

“How are things in the back?” you asked, and Alice rolled his heavily eyelined eyes. “They’re more or less being drunkards, except those who are working of course. I’m surprised if Mike doesn’t get thrown out before the band starts.” his answer makes you roll your eyes as well. Yeah, mostly the atmosphere in your work place was good and fair, but sometimes some of the dudes just went over the lines, sometimes several at one.

“Soooo!” Alice turned to face you better, and his suggestive tone already made you grin. “When is your dark prince going to show up?” Alice took a sip of his beer bottle.

“Actually, any minute now.” you said and jumped a bit on your place, being a bit nervous in a positive way. He had been busy all week doing his… “art”… in his… “underground atelier”. As you saw how the dancing crowd started to make way for someone, both of you turned your eyes on that direction, your blood red lips curling into a devilish smile. As the people stepped away from his path, from the side of your eye you could see how Alice’s jaw dropped. You inhaled through your teeth and bit your lower lip, letting out a purr resembling a feline in heat. 

Rocking a pair of black leather combat boots reaching under his knees, black leather pants that emphasized his strong thighs, black well fitting tank top which showed off his muscular arms, his long black hair flowing free and even though it was dark inside the club, he was wearing his pilot sunglasses. Even though you didn’t see his eyes, you could feel his gaze licking the curves of your body, making you feel the instant flash of lust in your core. And he smirked to that.

As soon as he was standing in front of you, you stepped to wrap your arms around his neck, him placing his one hand on your ass, while the other grabbed your leg behind your knee, lifting it so he could press his hips basically between your legs, pulling you into a very heated tongue kiss. Fuck, you had missed his taste, his scent, his touch, everything about him so much, your body was already screaming for him, and feeling that aura around you, Lucifer squeezed your ass.

“Fucking hell you look good enough to eat, my little bitch.” Lucifer growled against your lips, making you let out a seductive hum.

“Well, Daddy, you’re the one who gifted me with these clothes.” you licked your lower lip, and Lucifer kissed you again, letting your leg go and wrapping his other hand from your ass around your waist. When you finally turned your eyes to Alice, you cracked to laugh out loud when you saw his face. He was absolutely flabbergasted at the sight of him, and still giggling, you moved your hand to lift his jaw back up, closing his mouth. That made him jump a bit and he let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Uh, h-hi, you must be Lucifer then. Uh, I’m Alice- I mean Frank, but uh, friends call me Alice.” he introduced himself, and you were trying your best not to giggle to his adorableness.

“I can see why.” Lucifer answered, and took off his sunglasses, making you let out a sudden sigh - he had eyeliner. Like he wasn’t already the sexiest thing on earth, he had framed his eyes with eyeliner, making him look ever more sinful. But when Alice saw his eyes, he suddenly went pale and he almost dropped his beer bottle, which made you frown a bit. You could actually scene the change in him, and you took a glance at Lucifer, who was still watching him, all serious now.

Slowly, Lucifer lifted his hand and placed it gently on Alice’s shoulder, making him jump a bit.

“Breathe, Frank. It’s okay. I swear on my name I won’t ever hurt you. Unless you hurt Y/N, which I highly doubt you’d ever do.” Lucifer spoke with his dulcet voice, trying to calm Alice. You could now see how his hand visibly shook.

“Y-you…” Alice tried to speak, but he had to take a drink from his beer since his throat was drier than the Sahara.

“You’re Satan.” he managed to say, and his words made you lift your eyebrows. How did he know?

 _“He had a very, very religious childhood. He’s more sensitive to paranormal.”_ You heard Lucifer’s voice in your head, giving an answer to your question, and you nodded.

“Frank, really, it’s okay. You’re safe, I promise.” You stepped closer to your friend, and he managed to turn his stare from Lucifer to you, and immidietly, he got a little more color on his face, nodding a few times.

“Okay… okay.” he let out a tad more relaxed laugh, which made Lucifer grin and reach out his hand for a handshake like Alice’s little meltdown never happened.

“Nice to meet you Alice, I’m John. But my friends call me Lucifer.” Lucifer grinned, making both you and Alice chuckle. The door next to you opened and Mike with couple of other if your co-workers stumbled out, laughing loudly. As they saw Lucifer, they stopped and seemed dumbfounded as well, but not in the same way as Alice.

“Hey, are you Y/n’s edge lord boyfriend?” Mike slurred, and you crossed your hands over your chest, Alice stepping next to you away from Lucifer. This was gonna be fun.

Hearing what Mike had called him, Lucifer stared at him dead into his drunken eyes. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, easily towering over Mike, and being over confident thanks to his drunkness, he didn’t move. Lucifer tilted his head slowly, and the grin on your lips was evil. He was already going through Mike’s head, learning his vulnerabilities and weaknesses. And worst nightmares.

“Say, Mike…” Lucifer started, and now even drunkenly grinning Mike went a bit more serious upon hearing Lucifer’s tone.

“.. seen any nightmares lately?” Lucifer continued, and with a snap of his fingers… nothing happened first. Everybody looked around, and Mike let out a cocky laugh.

“Fuuuck, you’re even more worse case than I-” his sentence was cut off when he saw something that made him visibly startled.

“Mike?” one of his friends behind him looked him concerned, and Mike pointed into the dancing audience.

“Who-, who the fuck let that clown in?!” Mike shouted and his pals looked at each others, wtf reading on their faces.

“Mike, there is no-” Mike’s horrified scream cut his friend off, as he started to frantically look around, covering himself, wrapping his shaking arms around him and he let out screams of pure terror, until he started to run for his life out of the club.

“What the fuck, was his drink spiked or something?! Mike, wait!” his friends ran after him, and while you were giggling, Lucifer was grinning widely and stepped closer to you, pulling you tightly against his hard body.

“What… did you do to him, exactly?” Alice was now mesmerized, and Lucifer gave him a boyish look.

“Turns out, your pal Mikey really doesn’t like evil clowns… so I turned everyone in this club into one in his head.” Lucifer grinned like it was no biggie, and as a waiter walked past them, he snagged a glass of whiskey into his hand from the tray, not caring that it belonged to someone else. His cockiness was hot, since he had all the right to be cocky, and Lucifer downed the whiskey, letting out a growl which gave both you and Alice hot shivers.

“Let’s get this party started - _my way_.”


End file.
